Torn
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: Sara is torn between two men. To whom will she commit?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Que Sera Sera. Borrowed: To Deserve You- Bette Midler  
Addicted to Love- Robert Palmer  
Greensleeves-Henry VIII (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((OH, MY))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Come on, you'll have a blast." Warrick said as he ushered her through the front door  
  
Sara was less than thrilled to be in her position. They all knew that she was a solitary person, by nature, but for some reason her colleagues felt the need to embarrass her; on this day of all days. They moved towards the back of the lounge and took up residence in the most secluded booth that they could find.  
  
Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine and Brass had hijacked her just as shift ended, telling her that they were all going out to dinner. They all piled into one of the Tahoe's and drove into town. Sara grew suspicious when they pulled into the parking lot and she saw the neon sign advertising "Karaoke Lounge".  
  
She protested as she was literally hauled off her feet and virtually dragged inside. Finally, she resigned herself to the fact that they were going to do this, whether she like it or not. If there was only one thing she had learned while in Vegas; it was that you didn't try to dissuade a CSI when they had their sights set on something. Tonight, their collective sights were set on making her turn several shades of red.  
  
They sat in the booth and ordered drinks. Sara thought that since she was an unwilling participant, the least she could do was try and get sloshed. As the waitress returned with their drinks, Sara noticed a lone figure approaching them. Grissom wove his way between tables and booths, making his way to the rest of them. He smiled wide as he arrived. Gil could not help but notice the look of complete and total displeasure on Sara's face. He took the seat next to her, conveniently left vacant, and leaned towards her, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Now you know how I felt on my Birthday."  
  
Sara glared at him and took another swing from her beer. As Grissom got his dirty look, he grinned, reveling in the knowledge that she was going to celebrate her birthday, like it or not.  
  
Greg motioned for the waitress and when she came to the table, he whispered in her ear. She responded with a single nod and turned around, walking to the back of the lounge. Sara shot him a look of contempt. After a few minutes, the lights dimmed and the emcee took the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very special guest with us tonight. Its her birthday. Would you all join me in a little birthday song?"  
  
As the man on stage spoke, the spotlight sought her out and shined brightly in her face; pointing her out to everyone in the joint. Sara turned beet red as the patrons all joined in singing "Happy Birthday to You."  
  
When the song ended, she leaned over to Greg and whispered in his ear. Grissom thought that he must not have liked what she said; he sat bolt upright and shifted in his seat, bringing his hands down to his lap, covering his nether regions. Grissom took silent pleasure in seeing the lab tech fear for his life, as he was sure that Sara had threatened him.  
  
After about an hour, and several rounds of alcohol, Catherine stood up and announced that's he was going to sing. She made her way on stage and selected her song. The lights dimmed, once more, and the spotlight was directed to her. She raised the microphone to her mouth and began to belt out "Rock Lobster", by the B-52's. Grissom and company laughed as Catherine tried, in vain, to hit all the high notes, her voice crackling through the octaves.  
  
When Catherine returned she took her seat and returned her attention to her drink. They sat and listened to someone sing "The Way You Look Tonight". After that person had finished, Greg stood and made an announcement.  
  
"Sara, this is for you, my sweet."  
  
He leaned towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Having made her blush horribly, Greg turned and took the stage. He brought the microphone to his lips and began to belt it out.  
  
Your lights are on, but you're not home.

Your mind is not your own

Your heart sweats, your body shakes

Another kiss is what it takes

You can't sleep, you can't eat

There's no doubt, you're in deep

Your throat is tight, you can't breathe

Another kiss is all you need  
  
Catherine set her beer back on the table and jumped up, dragging Nick with her up to the stage. They took places behind Greg and began to wiggle like the corpses in the video. Sara watched as her colleagues moved back and forth like fish out of water. She tried to hide her amusement, but was unsuccessful. Grissom turned to see the smile on her face and smiled; himself. He was glad that she was finally enjoying herself.  
  
Catherine, Nick and Greg were busy up on stage, Warrick and Brass were watching the spectacle, oblivious to Sara and they way she was looking at Grissom. She placed her hand on his thigh and was surprised when he did not even flinch. Grissom looked down at her hand on his leg and smiled. He looked up on stage and then to Warrick and Brass; all were occupied. He took this opportunity to lean in and give Sara a kiss on her cheek. She shuddered at the sensation of his lips on her face. As quickly as it had come, the kiss was over. She turned to Grissom and her mouth hung open. He noted the look on her face and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sara."  
  
She was speechless. This was the last thing she had ever expected him to do, least of all in public. Grissom grinned as she sat still, her mind trying to wrap itself around the new pieces of information that he had supplied.  
  
Greg continued to sing as Nick and Catherine wiggled behind him.  
  
Whoa, you like to think you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to the truth to say that you can't get enough

You know you're going to have to face it, you're addicted to love

You see the signs, but you can't read

You're runnin' at a different speed

Your heart beats double time

Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind  
  
You can't be saved

Oblivion is all you crave

If there's some left for you

You don't mind if you do  
  
Sara tried to focus on the events on stage, but was distracted by Grissom's hand, inching it's way towards her thigh. She looked down, just as he lifted his fingers, placing them on her knee. She looked into his eyes and all he did was smile. Sara did not know what to make of him and all the new behaviour. She wondered if he had too much to drink, then realized that he had only had one drink. She turned her head to look at her own drink on the table, lifting it to her lips and draining the bottle of it's contents. She quickly raised the bottle in the air, signaling the waitress for another beer.  
  
Greg, Catherine and Nick finished their little skit and returned to the table. Catherine was flushed and Greg was covered in sweat. Nick looked as if he had just run a marathon; his shirt soaked through. As they sat back down, Catherine motioned for the waitress to return with more drinks.  
  
Sara looked at Jim and noticed that he had a far-off look in his eyes. She nudged him and he snapped his head. He looked at her and swallowed hard.  
  
"I guess its my turn, huh?" he said, solemnly Sara had noticed Jim putting drinks away like she had never seen before. She knew that he had, at one time, had a bit of a problem, and worried that he might fall off the wagon. She leaned over to him and spoke into his ear.  
  
"Jim, how many have you had tonight?"  
  
He looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes. He placed his hand on her knee and patted it a couple of times. He smiled at her and winked.  
  
"I'm fine. Happy Birthday, Sara" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek  
  
He walked up on stage and spoke to the emcee. The other man nodded then stepped off stage. Jim took the mic and spoke in to it. He motioned for the spotlight to settle on Sara as he made his announcement.  
  
"This is a beautiful song for a beautiful lady. Happy Birthday, Sara."  
  
The lights dimmed and Jim began to sing along with the soft classical tunes of mandolins and harpsichords, coming from the speakers. He could see happy couples holding hands and leaning against each other as he sang.  
  
Alas, my love, you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourteously,

For I have loved you well and long

Delighting in your company  
  
Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight Greensleeves was my heart of gold And who but my lady greensleeves  
  
Your vows you've broken,

like my heart, Oh, why did

you so enrapture me?

Now I remain in a world apart

But my heart remains in captivity  
  
Grissom turned to Sara and saw the look in her eyes. Jim had picked, possibly, the most beautiful song to serenade her with. Grissom had to admit; the man had class. He watched in silent horror as the object of his, well, let's call them unplaced affections, became misty eyed from another man's words.  
  
Sara had no idea that Jim had such a wonderful singing voice. The words rolled off his tongue like some sort of velvety plea.She tried to place his tone; was he a baritone or a tenor? She was unsure, but quickly realized that she could listen to him sing all night. Jim looked into her eyes as he sang and noted her reaction.  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick and nudged Nick. Nick nudged Greg and eventually, they were all looking at Sara. Sara was visibly moved by Jim's contribution. Her eyes were tearing and she had reached for a napkin. She dabbed the moisture from her eyes and watched in stunned silence as Jim continued.  
  
Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight Greensleeves was my heart of gold And who but my lady greensleeves  
  
I have been ready at your hand,

To grant whatever you would crave,

I have both wagered life and land,

Your love and good-will for to have  
  
Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight Greensleeves was my heart of gold And who but my lady greensleeves  
  
If you intend thus to disdain,

It does the more enrapture me

And even so, I will remain

A lover in captivity  
  
All eyes were on Sara as she listened intently to Jim's voice, resonating off the walls and out of the speakers. Grissom looked at Sara and saw that she was, now, in a full out bawl. She was crying almost uncontrollably. She reached out for another napkin and when she found none, a hand came from her side, offering her a bandana.  
  
Sara whipped her head around to see who belonged to the bandana and was surprised to see that it was Nick. She took it from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She made to hand it back to him, but he refused, telling her to hold onto it.  
  
"No, you hang on to it, Sara. I think you'll need it for a bit longer." He said sweetly in his southern drawl  
  
Sara smiled and wiped her face again.  
  
Jim had finished his serenade and returned to the table. As he stepped off the stage, the crowd erupted with a thunderous appause.Jim blushed slightly and waived his hand in acknowledgement. He took a seat next to Sara and she leaned over to him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. Grissom noticed the interaction between the two and grew uncomfortable. His eyes bored holes through their entwined fingers, leaving him to wonder how he was going to turn her attention back to him. Sara leaned into Jim and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jim turned to her and reciprocated. Grissom cringed as he saw her mouth move to Jim's ear.  
  
"That was the most beautiful, wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me."  
  
Jim drew back and took in her features. He smiled and responded.  
  
"Well, a beautiful woman deserves no less."  
  
Grissom heard the words and, for a moment, wished his hearing cut out on him; hearing Sara gush over Jim's musical selection made Grissom feel like his heart had been stomped on. He quickly ran through a broad list of songs in his head. He had to best Jim, but which song would do it? Finally, a light bulb went off. He knew.  
  
Grissom stood and made his way to the stage. He whispered in the emcee's ear and took the mic in his hand. He made no announcement. As soon as the tune started, he just belted his heart out.  
  
Catherine looked at Nick and Warrick in stunned disbelief. No one had expected Grissom to take the stage, but when he did, all eyes were on him; save for two sets. He watched as Jim wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder. Trying not to become physically ill from the sight, he closed his eyes and sang louder.  
  
I see so many golden women;

When they walk their feet don't touch the ground.

How I want, how I want to deserve you

But me, I'm always out of rhythm.

My needs too demanding, too proud.

How I want, how I want to deserve you

I didn't want you to see me like this.

The light of the dawn can be cruel.

How I want, how I want to deserve you.

And if I could be granted a wish,

I'd shine in your eye like a jewel.

How I want to deserve you.  
  
Sara's attention was briefly diverted from Jim to Grissom, on stage. She watched him as he belted out with all his might and made the lyrics come alive. Catherine glanced over at Sara and noticed that she, yet again, was wiping her eyes. This must have been the most she had seen Sara cry in one sitting. Sara had two men, crooning to her and Catherine wondered what made her so special.  
  
Nick, Warrick and Greg were talking to themselves about matters that lie elsewhere, while Catherine gazed up at Grissom. The light shined off of him like a white glossy surface on a bright sunny day. He glowed. Catherine turned her head back to see that Jim and Sara were now holding hands. She shuddered from the goose bumps and returned her attention to Grissom, who was still singing.  
  
I would die for you.

Could you ever love me that much?

How I want, how I want to deserve you.

Yes, and you tell me this,

And I want to believe that its true

Aah, how I want, how I want to deserve you

I didn't want you to see me like this.

I'm weak and I fight like a fool.

How I want, how I want to deserve you.

And if I could be granted a wish,

I'd shine in your eye like a jewel.

How I want, how I want to deserve you.

If I could be your angel

I'd trade in my arms for some wings

To keep you close to me.

And if I could trade my voice

For the silence I know that you need.

Aaaah, how I want, how I want to deserve you.  
  
Catherine looked up on stage and saw the look in Grissom's eyes. He knew that he was not getting the same reaction that Jim had received and was a bit disappointed. Grissom tried not to let it show, but as he saw Jim and Sara's hands rise from underneath the table, to set atop, his voice cracked and he almost lost his bearings. He recovered rather quickly and continued with the rest of his piece.  
  
I didn't want you to see me like this.

So frightened of losing so soon.

How I want, how I want to deserve you.

And if I've caught our love in a grip,

Just tell me and I'll shake it loose.

How I want, how I want to deserve you.  
  
Grissom finished to a slightly less rapturous applause than Jim, but the response was loud, all the same. He made his way back to the table and sat beside Sara. He tried not to stare, but the sight of her with Jim was quite unnerving. After a minute, Grissom stood and excused himself. Catherine followed. Nick turned to Warrick and Greg, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Grissom fairly stormed outside and once in the still night air, began to pace. Catherine was right on his heels trying to calm him down.  
  
"Gil, calm down. What's the matter?"

"I guess I just took too long." he replied  
  
Catherine looked at him; a look of confusion on her face. She placed her hands on Grissom's arms to still him, but he wouldn't have it. He continued to stride back and forth; making Catherine nervous. All she could do was stand by and watch as her friend wore a path in the concrete.  
  
"Gil, are you talking about Sara?" she asked, half knowing

"Yeah. I was going to approach her tonight, but it would seem as though Jim has beaten me to the punch." Grissom explained  
  
"Well, they did seem a bit cozy, but from what I know, they're not an item. You just have to let her know how you feel. If you don't she may end up with the wrong man."  
  
Grissom considered her words and took a deep breath, letting it out in the form of a sigh. Catherine placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do it before its too late, Gil." She advised  
  
Grissom turned around and walked back in the club, followed by Catherine. As he approached their booth, he saw something he wasn't quite sure of. He thought he saw Jim and Sara sharing an intimate moment; but maybe it was the alcohol talking to him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. As he neared the booth, everyone came into focus. Grissom had not been hallucinating; Jim and Sara were, in fact, kissing,.and rather passionately, at that.  
  
Grissom stopped dead in his tracks, drawing attention from the others. Jim noticed a strange tingling sensation and broke from Sara's sweet lips. When he looked up, he saw Grissom; frozen and white knuckled.  
  
TBC?--


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom stood for a moment, staring at Jim and Sara. Jim looked like a deer caught in headlights; his eyes wide open and his law slack. Sara turned her head to look at Grissom and witnessed the look of sheer and utter horror on his face. Grissom was bright red and he was clenching his fists; knuckles white with fury. Sara cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Before the words could come out, Grissom turned on his heels and left the lounge in a huff. Catherine gave chase and flew out of the bar. Once outside, she descended on Grissom, taking his elbow in her grasp. He whipped around and glared at her.  
  
"Grissom, what's the matter?" she asked, knowingly  
"It would seem as though Sara has made her choice already." Grissom said, flexing his fingers  
  
Catherine racked her brain, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say, but came up empty. She stood riveted in place as she watched Grissom cross the parking lot and climb in his truck. As Grissom left the club, he burned rubber and peeled out and onto the main drag. Catherine stood outside for a moment before going back inside. As she approached the booth, Jim and Sara were still joined at the hand and leaning on each other. Catherine cleared her throat and took her seat next to Nick and Warrick.  
  
The deafening sound was silence, for the longest time. Finally, Warrick spoke up.  
  
"What's his deal?" Warrick inquired, looking at Catherine  
"He's just having a bad night, that's all." she replied in half truth  
  
Nick looked down at his watch and yawned. He stretched out his arms and cracked his back. Greg and Warrick took notice and followed Nick's lead. Catherine reached down and opened her purse, dropping some bills on the table. Warrick, Greg and Nick did the same then stood up.  
  
"Well, I guess its time to turn in." Catherine commented "You two coming?" she asked, looking at Jim and Sara.  
  
Jim and Sara looked at each other and Jim spoke up.  
  
"I think we'll take a cab." he replied  
  
Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg all turned to leave. When they were halfway to the door, Greg turned around and ran back to Sara. He kissed her on the cheek then dashed out after the rest of his colleagues.   
##########  
  
Jim and Sara stayed at the bar for about another hour before leaving for home. As they stood from their seats, Sara locked her arm in Jim's and drew him closer to her. Jim looked down at their arms and smiled to himself. Once outside, he pulled out his cell phone and called for a cab. While they waited for their ride, they sat on a bench. Sara was feeling a bit tipsy and Jim honed in on this. He turned to face her and cleared his throat.  
  
"Why don't you stay at my place tonight. You look like you could use the company, especially after the little scene earlier." he offered  
  
Sara looked up at Jim and chuckled softly.   
  
"I see, you get me drunk, and ask me home with you. So subtle, Jim."  
she replied  
  
"Well, you don't have to. I just thought I would offer." Jim said, running a hand through his hair  
  
Sara gazed at Jim and when he looked back at her, he saw the twinkle in her eyes. Just as she was about to respond to Jim's comment, the cab pulled up and Jim helped her to her feet. He held the door open for her and guided her in. They pulled away from the curb and headed for home.  
##########  
  
Grissom's fists crackled under the pressure of clenched knuckles. He sat in his truck and watched as Jim and Sara sat, waiting for heir ride. As he watched them talking, he felt the strong urge to jump out of his truck and knock the living feces out of Jim. However, as soon as he reached down for the door handle, their ride pulled up and they got in.  
  
Grissom followed Jim and Sara, making sure to keep a safe distance. As they drove through town to the 'burbs, Grissom hung back a bit further. He watched as the cab drove past Sara's apartment and headed to the outskirts of town. Minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of Jim's house. Grissom parked a few house lengths down the street and watched as Jim helped a very wobbly Sara out and up the steps. Jim unlocked the door, then, hand on the small of her back, guided her inside.   
  
Grissom sat outside until the house lights went out. After a dew minutes, he pulled away and headed home. The entire ride home, his mind was cluttered with various ways to punish Jim. He thought of covering him with honey and burying him to his neck, letting fire ants eat his flesh. However, the course of action that appealed to him the most was hanging coupled with evisceration. He cracked a smile as the image of Jim hanging from a tree, bowels dangling about , floated around inside his mind.  
###########  
  
As Jim and Sara walked through the house, Sara made her way to the couch, plopping down. Jim turned to her and asked if she wanted some coffee. She accepted his offer and kicked her shoes off, propping her feet on the coffee table. While the coffee was perking, Jim wandered to his room and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. When he emerged, he offered Sara a pair of soccer shorts and t-shirt. She took them from Jim and went to change in the bathroom. Minutes later, she came out, clad in Jim's comfy clothes. Sara dropped back down on the couch and Jim approached, coffee in hand. Sara reached up and took one of the mugs, setting it on the table in front of her.  
  
Jim propped his feet on the coffee table and clicked the television on. He flipped through the channels and settled on an infomercial for a RONCO rotisserie roaster. Sara sipped her coffee and after about twenty minutes, she yawned. Jim reached his arm out and draped it around Sara's shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She purred as she nuzzled into Jim's neck and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered before passing out, was the feeling of Jim's arm around her and the sense of security he exuded.   
##########  
  
Sara woke in the early afternoon to find that she and Jim were asleep on the couch. She looked up from her position in his lap and smiled to herself as she watched Jim sleep. His head was tilted back on the head rest of the couch and he had the cutest look on his face. Sara thought to herself that Jim looked angelic in his current state. She made to get up, but felt something on her stomach. Sara looked down to see Jim's arm draped around her waist, hand resting on her abdomen. She smiled and gently lifted his arm off of her. Gently placing his arm in his lap, she took in his features one more time before tottling off to the bath room.   
  
When Sara finished her business, Jim was still asleep on the couch. She shuffled into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. She leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as the coffee dripped through the filter and down into the pot. Sara looked around the kitchen, making a mental list of the food available and searched for a piece of scrap paper. She found one and scribbled a grocery list down. Then, she tore it in half and wrote Jim a note.  
  
"Jim, went to the market for breakfast stuff. Will be back soon. Hugs, Sara."  
  
She placed the note on the coffee table and slipped into a pair of Jim's  
sneakers. She snatched his keys up off the hall table and dashed out of the house. Sara jumped into Jim's truck and drove to the market.  
##########  
  
Jim woke to find that he was alone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his gaze settled on the coffee table and the note that Sara had left. He picked it up and read it. He smiled to himself and headed for the lavatory. Having finished his business, he walked back to the couch and stretched out, feet propped up on the arm rest. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Sara pulled back into Jim's drive and grabbed her bags. She took the steps of the porch two at a time and unlocked the front door. Quietly, she made her way through the house and into the kitchen. She carefully set the bags on the counter and removed the contents one by one. Looking down at her watch, she noticed that it was around 15:00hrs.

She poured a mug of coffee and walked into the living room. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she lightly ribbed Jim's cheek and smiled when his lips twitched. She took his hand in hers and gently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. Jim's eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Sara's eyes, smiling. Sara smiled back at him and handed him his mug of coffee. Jim sat up and yawned.  
  
"Its around 15:30. Time to get up, sleepyhead." she greeted him  
  
Jim looked to the clock on the wall and then to the watch on his wrist.   
  
"What time did we pass out?" he asked  
"Well, I was out by 01:00hrs. So, after that, I have no idea." she explained  
  
Jim stood and stretched his stiff limbs. He looked in the kitchen and noticed the items on the counter. Jim turned around to see Sara sipping coffee, staring out the window. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached her hand down and placed it atop Jim's hand.  
  
"Why don't you run home and shower and change. I'll do my thing, and when you get back, breakfast will be ready." Jim suggested  
  
"Ok, I'll be back soon." Sara said, planting a kiss on Jim's cheek.  
###########  
  
Sara had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock at her door. Clutching her towel tightly to her, she looked through the peephole and jumped back at the sight on the other side of the door. She unlocked the door and slid the chain off its rail. Clearing her throat and taking a few deep breaths, she shouted to her visitor.  
  
"Count to thirty, then open the door." she said, making her way to her room  
  
She closed her bedroom door behind her and began to rifle through her drawers. She heard the front door open and close. The footsteps could be heard as they went from the hallway to the living room, then stopped. Sara pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She stood there in her thong and bra, trying to think of why her visitor felt the need to come to her home, instead of waiting till she got to work. Pulling her jeans up and slipping into the shirt, she scouted around for a pair of shoes. When she had fully dressed, she placed Jim's tennis shoes, shorts and shirt in a gym bag along with a separate change of clothes.   
  
Sara opened her bedroom door and walked into the living room. She could see the back of his head as she approached him from behind. She passed through the living room and into the kitchen before she addressed him.   
  
"Why are you here?" she asked in short tones  
  
He stood up and approached the breakfast bar. Leaning forward on it, he cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for last night. My behaviour was uncalled for." he said sincerely  
  
"Grissom, whatever you thought was going on between you and I never happened. I am done with patiently waiting for you to come to your senses." she replied  
  
"I just had no idea that you and Jim were together."   
"Technically, we aren't. Right now, we're just friends. But, I can't  
predict the future. All I know is that I like Jim, and he's a good man."  
she responded  
  
Grissom stood frozen. He could not believe his ears. From they way it  
sounded, Sara and Jim were on the verge of a relationship. However, her words rang out in his ears, "Technically, Right now and can't predict the future". His mind swelled as he cleared his throat.  
  
"So, if I asked you out, what would you say?" he asked  
  
Sara glared at him and carried on with her business. Packing a few items into a zip lock bag, she looked up at him.  
  
"Grissom, I think you're too late." she replied  
"So, you are........"  
"Grissom, look, I have to go." she said, zipping up her gym bag  
  
Sara walked to the hall and picked up Jim's keys off the table. She opened the front door and motioned for Grissom to exit. Seeing that she was serious, Grissom approached her and passed through the threshold. She closed and locked the door behind her and walked down the stairs to Jim's truck.   
  
Opening the door and hopping in, she jammed the keys into the ignition. She closed the door and shifted into reverse. She looked up and saw Grissom standing on the other side of her door. She rolled down her window and huffed at him.  
  
"What, now?" she demanded  
  
Grissom said nothing as she pulled out, not waiting for his answer. He watched as she pulled out of the lot and onto the main street. As she drove to Jim's place, she thought about Grissom's visit and what he said. How dare him ask her out at a time like this. He waited for her to stop pursuing him to finally get the balls together and ask her out.  
###########  
  
Sara pulled up in front of Jim's house and shut the truck off. She snatched her bag off the front seat and climbed out. As she climbed the steps of his front porch, the door flew open and Jim stood there, grinning. He reached his hand out to her and drew her inside.   
  
TBC?--


End file.
